Kidnapping Dinah Laurel Lance
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: "The last refuge" AU, where The Pilgrim has threatened Laurel instead of Quentin, and it's Leonard and Mick's job to get her onboard the ship. Implied Captain Canary. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: I do not own LOT or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Laurel Lance?"

She hears her name being called by someone who has managed to sneak up within five yards of her. Oliver is right, she needs to practice more, she really doesn't see the enemy coming. This is a deserted alley, which makes an attack easier, but at the same time, having no witnesses makes it easier to fight back. Taking in a deep breath, she turns around slowly to see two men, all cropped hair and muscles, armed with huge guns. She stares at the one closer to her, the one wearing a dark blue parka, and keeps her voice brave and steady. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"We need you to come with us," he drawls.

Now _that_ isn't HIVE's M.O. Or League of assassins. They shoot or stab first, no questions asked, and if it's a particularly bad day, there are even a grenade or two tossed around randomly. This isn't that. These are two men talking. These are unknown enemies. "Who are you?"

He has an introduction ready. "Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs. That's my partner Mick Rory."

Now where has she heard those names before? After a minute of thinking, she remembers it, those copies of charge sheets and files that she has seen lying around in the office. She furrows her eyebrows. "I know you. You're wanted in at least twenty five cities."

He smirks, raising his gun in a gesture of a salute. "Always happy to meet a fan. Now let's go."

She smiles, crossing her arms across her chest. "What makes you think I will go anywhere with you?"

"You will if you want to see your little sister again," he answers, in a voice that holds no menace despite being an open threat.

It does make her worry. Sara is supposed to be time travelling to save the world. How did she get into trouble? Is she okay? "What did you do to Sara?" she demands.

His eyes sparkle with mischief. "Oh, I do a lot of things to Sara."

She sees red. Her fist connects with his mouth immediately and leaves him with a bloody lip. "You son of a bitch."

It is at this moment that Mick decides he rather likes Sara's sister, and will maybe even ask her out when all of this is over. After all, even if she says no, what's there to lose?

It's also at this moment that he decides to be an active participant in this conversation instead of a silent spectator. "This is taking too long. Are you coming or do you want us to resort to plan B?" he asks, raising his gun up as a silent warning to let her know what he means.

Laurel thinks it through logically. She is outnumbered and outgunned, and honestly, if Sara's league of assassins training couldn't help her, she doesn't stand a chance with these guys either. The best plan now is to go along, find Sara, free her, and then take these rogues down together, canaries-slash-sisters fighting side by side. With that decided, and with just a tilt of her head, she gestures with her hand for them to lead the way.

"Don't think of calling for back-up," Leonard warns, nursing his wounded lip as they make their way back to the Waverider.

* * *

"Sara! Are you okay?" she asks as soon as she finds her sister, sitting on a chair in some kind of aircraft and sipping beer from a bottle, with no scars or injuries, from her initial assessment, and also with no restraints.

Now that is rather unexpected, even if it's a relief.

Sara looks confused. "I'm fine. I-" she begins, but pauses midway to glare at Mr. Klepto and Mr. Pyro. "What did you do now?" She notices Len's bloody lip, and her glare intensifies- if Laurel punched him, he absolutely deserved it- as she whips out tissues from her jeans pocket and offers it to him.

"We led her to believe we were holding you hostage," he explains, "Worked like a charm. She came here willingly. You're welcome."

Sara shakes her head in disbelief- first at Leonard and Mick for their ridiculous and hysterical idea, then at her sister for actually believing it. "You seriously thought those two bozos could beat _me_?"

"I beat you at bridge every day," Leonard proudly reminds her.

Mick decides it's best not to mention how she beat him at a drinking competition. Ever.

Laurel is utterly confused, and that's saying something, because she is a clever woman. This situation is that ridiculous, and it's time she finds her answers. "I'm sorry. What's going on here?" she asks, directing the question first at Sara, then at the infamous pair of criminals, "Can somebody fill me in?"

"You're in danger from our enemy. We brought you here to keep you safe," Sara explains, before turning to Leonard, an amused look on her face. "My sister's down. Dad's next. One more Lance punch," she chirps merrily, as she takes Laurel by her hand and drags her to her room to catch up.

"Can't wait," Leonard mumbles under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
